Raven-Rakthar War of Inactivity
=Background= Since the Dwarven-Raven War of Skaven Liberation had ended, fewer people seemed to be interested in Serveria. In a quest to fight the inactivity that was plaguing the land, the high command of Raven was considering warring another faction to bring activity up and to show off their prowess in battle. While discussions were ongoing, Raven decided to wander the world in search of the mysterious Rakthar base that few knew the location of. =The Declaration of War= Whilst consulting maps, one of Raven's soldiers discovered a likely location for the Rakthar base. The location turned out to be one of the Raktharian villages. The soldier sent word back to Father Headcrusher126 that he had discovered their base and asked how to proceed. Headcrusher gave the word to investigate the lands. Upon further investigation, the soldier discovered a soldier of Rakthar asleep at his post. Desiring to have the honor of slaying the enemy soldier, Headcrusher gave the order to declare war. Having received word, Raven declared war and slew the enemy soldier. The Coming of People who had long been inacitve As the blade decapitated the soldier of Rakthar, the world began to shake. Fearing for their life, the soldier of Raven ran into the nearest building, cowering in its attic to see what would occur. A storm began to brew and lightning struck the ground. Where the lightning impacted the earth, heroes (or villians, depending on your outlook) that had not been seen for an age on Serveria emerged. Looking through a window, the soldier saw these people and knew that retribution was coming. The heroes began to stalk the land looking for the enemy. As the Raven soldier heard Rakthar forces enter the house he prepared to gank them. Waiting patiently at the top of a stairs, the Raven soldier heard them step onto the first step. However at an inopportune time the Raven soldier un-shifted for a second, and a torrent of Rakthar forces diverged on his location and slew him. Nether Skirmish Knowing a large battle was going to ensue, Headcrusher called upon his Ravens to flock together. Knowing this would take time, a lone mercenary went into the mysterious world of the nether, hoping to hold off the Raktharian forces long enough so the Ravens could gather and prepare for war. The mercenary, Maxeth, lurked near the Rakthar nether portal, and managed to kill the forward scout Benz. The next day, however, Benz would take his revenge, in the nether once more, in a fight that ended with both Maxeth and Benz dead, partially thanks to a ghast. Battle of New Raven Raven forces now knew battle was imminent. Headcrusher126 gathered atop Lemonwood and waited for the arrival of the Rakthar host. Once they arrived, they built a Taco Bowl and started to breach the Venomoat's tall walls thinking the enemy to be there. Enraged at the enemy placing TNT on an empty fortress, upon the request of Nerva2004, the Ravens rallied from within New Raven and surprised Benz282 while he tried to enter the Venomoat's keep since he didn't expect the enemy to be outside of it. The rest of the Raktharian forces were well entrenched within their Bowl and a brief arrow exchange began. Once in New Raven, Nerva2004 remembered his stables were full of donkeys and black horses from his previous horse hunt. The Raven infantry quickly mounted horses and donkeys alike. Once the calvalry force of six was ready, it charged the Taco Bowl as the six Raktharians were out of it, as Father Headcrusher126 shouted "For the Revolution!". Due to the nature of horse combat, what followed was probably the messiest melee anyone could have imagined, when the dust cleared just two soldiers from each side had survived. About this battle, a dwarven spectator would later comment: "Nerva charged in on his donkey, sword swinging like a mad colombian!". The Skyshard Travelling to the SkyShard The Ravens gathered only one day after the battle at New Raven, ready for battle again. A call of "come at me brah" was all that was needed to persuade the Raven forces. Despite the provision of coordinates, this proved an arduous task; the delay as a result of fear of using the nether portal, rightly protected by their enemy. In true MCC fashion, both sides began to shout their glory to the heavens. After praying to he who shall not be named, the forces met at the SkyShard. Siege at the Skyshard At the base of the fort, the Ravens found three members of the Werenian Mercenary Company and Cryers, a dwarven spectator. Basic siege lines protecting the mercenaries from arrow fire were clearly insufficient, and so the Ravens began to build a siege tower. The Dwarf scaled the tower toward the Raven nest to get a better view of the siege. Maxeth and his compatriots were resentful after waiting for such a long period of time that they decided to betray the Ravens. The water pit at the bottom of the siege tower was covered with stone, after having attempted to blow Haydo up with TnT. To the great distaste of the Raven forces, Raldar was slain amidst his attempts to prevent the betrayal. A realisation that retreat was impossible hovered over the Raven forces, and so continued the construction of their drawbridge. Werenian forces began to climb the tower. Cryers chose to stop them. Two were slain before being killed himself. The Ravens were thankful, but one mercenary, 'Keel', had climbed his way to the top of the tower and attempted to ruin Raven's siege by exploding the nest with TnT, which failed to cause the desired magnitude of damage and he was quickly dispatched. One miscalculated drawbridge later, a retreat back down the siege equipment was ordered, but not until Mike had dropped TnT upon the heads of his enemies, finding 1 target. Unfortunately for a shaken Mike, he was neutralised before regrouping with his allies. Benz had claimed 'Hilary's Mom', Mike's sword. The Raven retreat was far from a success, and the Raktharians emerged from the SkyShard and proceeded to hunt down the Ravens and slay them, with but one surviving the rally. =End of the War= Once Mike was banned for reasons outside the war, Headcrusher decided enough was enough. He called his high council together and informed them that they would seek a white peace with Rakthar. The evil Werenian Mercenary Company decided they would seek peace as well with the Ravens. Some of the Ravens would forgive them but some have not forgotten their treachery and will never forget. The war marked the end of the third world as inacitivty surged through the land at the end of the war. Despite their best efforts, the Ravens had failed. Life seeped from the map and the world was black.